Bad girl Aomine X Reader
by AOTotaku
Summary: Reader is known as the bad girl in the school. One day Aomine bumps into her. What will happen to these two because of this interaction.


A/N I wrote this on deviantart on my page jordanpandas

You were known as the bad girl. The hottie/cutie that was the bad girl of Too academy. How were you a bad ass easy. You skip school, dyed your hair even though it was against the rules at your school, you got in fights, you a road a fucking motorcycle to school, and you fought with the teachers. Yet you've never got expelled why? Because the principle knew your history (He knew you had no parent figure only a rebellious older brother) also your grades where above average. But right now you were at home in bed at 6:00 in the morning sleeping till your older brother decided to called you.

"Yo (y/n) get your lazy ass down here breakfast is really!"

"But why!" You whined getting up your bed.

"Because after you eat your breakfast I'll let you do whatever you want!"

"Cool then I'm skipping school again today."

"Oh no your not!"

"Oh come on!"

"(y/n) I may be a terrible brother but I wouldn't want you to end up like me."

"Fine!" Going to the table you ate your breakfast like a good little girl and got dressed for school. You wore a skirt that was above your knees, a a black tank top under your white blouse with the top buttons unbuttoned exposing your tank top and your tie loosely around your neck, and let's not forget the black spandex you wore because of the perverts you had in your school that would look there every time you squatted down to there level if there were on the floor or you squatted on the table to face them. Getting your backpack and your helmet you walked over to your motorcycle.

"Be careful!" your brother yelled out form the door.

Waving him off you started going to school.

*timeskip to school*

You parked right in front of the school knowing it would annoy the hell out of the principle. Taking off your helmet you shook your head back and forth letting your messed up hair fall and fix it's self. Of course you got some stares from the boys but you ignored the boys and got out your phone. Of course someone bumped into. Looking up from your phone you saw no other then basketball ace Aomine skidding to a stop.

"Watch it smurf!" You yelled before Aomine could even apologize.

"Oi what did you called my red?"

"Fucking bastard. At least mine isn't my natural hair color!"

"Well at least people know what my natural hair color is!"

"Tch what ever smurf!"

"Aomine-kun! (y/n)!"

"What!" You both yelled to the person how dare to break your fight.

"Eh?! What did I do!" yelled the pink haired girl.

"Momoi?!" You both yelled again before looking at each other weirdly.

"I see you to finally met!"

"Yeah... Well I got to go..." You ran away from them going to your homeroom. Momoi was your only and I mean only girl friend here, all the other girls hated you. But you just ignored the hate and kept on being you. When you entered the room the girls started to gossip about you, one even daring to talk loud enough for you to hear. Smiling mischievously you gabbing a sticky note and scribbled down something and dug in your bag to find a dart. Your eyes widen a bit in excitement. Throwing it at without even looking you hear the girl shut up instantly.

"Bull's eye." You said looking over to the girl that was having a hard time pulling out the dart from her desk.

"Stupid girl." You watched in amusement when she couldn't figure out how to get it out of her desk. After a couple of seconds (A minute) She finally found out she could just take the note out, after she read the note she shot daggers at you. (The note had read watch your mouth girl) Smiling at her you got out of your desk and got the dart out like it was so easy a baby could do it. "Watch it." You said before smirking and walking back to your desk.

~After class to lunch.~  
Aomine had no idea what made him want to see you angered, let alone even see your face, what he heard from his friend made him want to see you. They said that your dark brown eye where mysteriously sexy, seductive, captivating, and luring when you had no emotions or when you where acting sexy, that when your angry your eyes where a sexy kind of fierce. They said your hair was soft and your skin smooth and soft. He was practically dying to anger you he was trying to find you in the lunch room. Which was surprisingly easy. You where sitting by yourself. You where eating (fav school lunch) face stuck in homework with ear buds in both ears. Aomine's eyes softened you were siting alone by yourself having paper plains and paper balls being thrown at your table while you ate your lunch listing to music blocking out the gossip about you, well at least what he thought. You could careless there were just stay away from people you didn't like notes. Even thought it was the boys in fact coming to you.

You where eating your lunch peacefully till you heard shifting in front of you. You expected it to be Momoi or one of the stupid bitches. So when you saw Aomine you where surprised, so in respond you raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want blue berry?"

"Nothing strawberry."

"Fyi _Ahomine_ my natural hair color is (h/c)."

"Then why did you color it strawberry?"

"Because I hated it, also fyi it's wine red."

"Why."

"Look smurf how about you get your nose out of my business and go over there with the basketball team."

"Look here strawberry I'm not going anywhere."

"Fucking bastard."

"So the rumors are true." Aomine said looking into your fierce eyes it's like your eyes darkened.

"What rumors?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me you fucking bastard." Eyes getting darker by the second.

"Your fucking hot angered." He dared say.

"What the fuck did you say?" You challenged Aomine.

"Your fucking hot angered, and you heard me loud and clear princess."

"Fucking perverted smurf." You said looking at him, eyes piercing into his blue ones.

"Fuck hot as shit princess."

"Drop the princess."

"As you wish bitch."

"What you say dick face?"

"Nothing at all strawberry."

"That's what I thought bastard." Pulling his tie you glanced at his lips for split second. You and Aomine where both getting turned on right now.

"Fuck you." You spat at him.

"How about I fuck you instead."

"Oh but you have to tame me first bitch."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me right bitch."

"Says the bitch."

"You can't tame me no one can." You said getting closer to Aomine's face

"No one can but me. No one can beat me but me." Aomine said bring his face closer to your's

"Bite me lion."

"Shouldn't it be tiger."

"Your aura tells me a different story."

"Well your aura tell me you want to fuck me."

"My mind tells me something different then."

"What dose it take to tame you, pretty girl?"

"A lot of things one being you." You said teasingly. You wanted Aomine but you where a frighted that if he got you pregnant he would leave you or you would lose your virginity to a one night stand.

"Oh really."

"Uh huh."

"Good."

"What?"

Aomine with out any question grabbed you by the waist and throw you over his shoulder. Then you heard whistling. Then your realized that your skirt was revealing your panties. Panicking a bit pulled your skirt down to cover your but.

"Not bad." Aomine mumbled.

"H-hey shut it!"

Aomine brought you out of the school and put you down right in front of your motorcycle. Leaning down Aomine's lips crashed into yours kissing you roughly. Wasting no time you slipped you arms around his neck, one hand on his head. While one of his hands where on the small of your back and one around your neck. Aomine licked the bottom of your lip asking to enter. Not letting him, Aomine bit your lip making you open your lips letting his tongue explore unmarked territory. Moaning in to the kiss you could practically feel Aomine smirk into the kiss. After what seemed like hours both of your lungs where screaming for air. Panting a trail of saliva connected to both of your lips. You eyes a a seductive dark brown driving Aomine off the edge. Grabbing your helmet Aomine placed the helmet on you and got on with you following behind.

"You know how to?"

"Nope."

"Wha-" Aomine already was heading full speed to your house.

Time skip to your house.

"How do you know where I live."

"Because I have my ways. But let's stop wasting time." Your eyes where just it's normal brown color but as soon as Aomine brought up your unfinished business your eyes darkened in a split seconded. Without wasting time you grabbed your keys and unlocked the door closed it behind Aomine and went up stairs. When you got up stairs Aomine commanded you to sit. Sitting you waited of Aomine to take action. Aomine got in front of you and attached his lips to yours you didn't respond you just sat there. "Tch" Aomine attached his lips to yours again this time rough Aomine pushed you to the floor lips still interlocked. This kiss was amazing and was so different form the first one. He slid on of his hands into your shirt tracing patters on your stomach, Then he grabbed on of your arm and pinned it above your head. The hand that was on your stomach roamed more unmarked territory. His hand made you leg arch holding the under side of your tight. During your hot make out section Aomine's member be came hard while your womanhood became wet. Your worries went away For some reason Aomine's dominants and desire told you just enough that he wasn't going to leave you as a one nightstand. But you need to make sure.

"Wait... promise me that you won't leave me." You said turning your head to the side.

He grabbed the chin of your to make you look at him

"I would never." He kissed you softly and sincerely

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aomine."

"Hmm?"

"I want to continue what we started."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay just tell me when you want to stop."

To be continued! Sorry! I'm not ready to write a lemon today I'll do it tomorrow! Remember that it is going to be my first lemon fic I ever wrote. So please be easy on me! I might make i a smut tell me what you want!


End file.
